The present invention relates generally to assemblies for mounting electrical appliances, such as television receivers and the like from ceilings or walls and, more particularly, to an improved television mounting assembly capable of rotation around both a vertical and a horizontal axis.
Various wall and ceiling mounting assemblies for electrical appliances, such as television receivers or monitors are known. Some of these assemblies support the television receiver on a support tray held by a cantilevered beam or arm extending out from the wall. Such mounting assemblies are typically only capable of adjustable movement in a single plane. Other mounting assemblies rely upon a "yoke" arrangement, in which the arms hold up opposing ends of a support tray. Both such mounting assemblies require structural members to have a substantial thickness to properly support the appliance. Additionally, most such assemblies are one piece and rely upon welded connections, rather than bolted connections, the latter of which permit the mounting assembly to be essentially portable.
The mounting assembly of the present invention provides a structurally sound mounting means for large appliances and permits the appliance, or television receiver, to be easily adjusted in two different planes. In doing so, it utilizes a minimum amount of parts which are bolted together. In this way the mounting assembly can be completely broken down and efficiently packaged for shipment. This renders the assembly "portable". Such mounting assembly can be easily manufactured and installed with a minimum amount of time and effort.
In a mounting assembly incorporating the principles of the present invention, an arm is rotatably held in a mounting bracket which is adapted to be mounted either on a wall or ceiling surface. The arm extends from the mounting bracket and has separate first and second portions angularly disposed with respect to each other. The first portion of the arm is rotatably held by the mounting bracket and extends outwardly therefrom to a second portion of the arm, to which a transverse extension is attached. The extension extends transversely from the arm and defines a member which supports an appliance support tray. The support tray lies atop the extension along its entire length. The tray is rotatably connected to opposing ends of the extension so as to permit the support tray to rotate relative to the extension without the support tray breaking contact with the extension. A vertical adjustment means extends between the arm and the support tray and permits the support tray (and the television receiver mounted thereon) to be easily adjusted in a vertical plane.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting assembly for an electrical appliance, such as a television receiver or the like, which is structurally sound and easily assembled from a minimum of parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting assembly for television receivers and the like having an arm which extends from either a ceiling or wall mounting bracket and which arm is capable of rotation within the mounting bracket around a vertical axis and in which the arm supports a tray which, in turn, supports the television receiver, the tray being capable of rotational movement about a horizontal axis.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mounting assembly for mounting on a flat surface, such as a wall or ceiling, which assembly includes a support arm capable of rotation around a vertical axis and a support tray held by the support arm, the support arm having vertical adjustment means capable of adjusting the angle of the support tray relative to the support arm.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved mounting assembly for a television or monitor which includes a support tray for supporting the television monitor, the support tray is mounted on a support arm, the support arm permitting the support tray to be swiveled about a vertical axis, the support arm having a transverse extension which contacts the support tray, the support tray further being mounted to opposing end portions of the support arm extension which opposing end portions are rotatable relative to the extension, thereby permitting rotation of the support tray around a generally horizontal axis without breaking contact with the extension.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a kit of parts for use in assembling a mounting assembly which includes a mounting bracket having a substantially planar mounting surface for mounting the same on either a wall or ceiling, a support arm which rotatably engages the mounting bracket, the support arm including an extension portion in the form of a cross-arm which defines a base to support a television support tray, wherein the support tray contacts the cross arm along its entire length and wherein the support tray is connected to rotatable end portions of the cross-arm to permit the support tray to be tilted between a pre-selected range of angles while maintaining contact with the arm.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a reading of the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts.